Sharers and Cheaters
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: Foursome from different perspectives. To explain....originally Near seduced L, and then he got Mello involved. Mello got Matt involved, and now L has to explain it to Light. It is to "thnks fr th mmrs" by fallout boy. CRACK? Oneshot.


Cheaters and Sharers

* * *

Foursome from different perspectives. To explain...originally Near seduced L, and then he got Mello involved. Mello got Matt involved, and now L has to explain it to Light. It is to "thnks fr th mmrs" by fallout boy. CRACK?

* * *

**Mello**

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
_I'm rough and tough, My goal is to bend Matt over and break him. So I do. He likes it. He must. Or he wouldn't be there.

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
_I'm religious and all, but stay a virgin forever? Heh, no thanks. And monogamy? Who thought that shit up!? Screw it.

_In case god doesn't show  
_Being religious and acting like it are different. If being in church make me pious, does being in a garage make me a car?

_And I want these words to make things right  
_"Too Young, L-san? you're joking, it's fine. I'm legal, after all. Matt? What about him? Oh... He'll understand. No, he -will-."

_But it's for wrongs that make the words come to life  
_Understand that I was fucking L and him? Ha, yeah right. He wouldn't understand any of it, and I didn't really expect him to.

_Who does he think he is?  
_Is he my mother? I can fuck who I damn well please, despite how much he cries, throws things at me, tells me he loves me.

_If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys  
_Go back to your games and google, Matt. You love me too much to hurt me, even if I screw you over in more ways than one.

_One night and one more time  
_"Yes, I'm going out again, and won't be back before morning. I'm not going to deny it, I'm seeing L again. Buh-bye, darling."

All you've done for me? - _Thanks for the memories__  
Even though they weren't so great_- You never appreciated my leather fetish._  
He tastes like you_ - his lips, his skin, his cum  
_Only sweeter_- must be the treats he eats all the time.  
_One night and yeah, one more time - _Just one more night. and then we'll include you.

_Thanks for the memories  
_You'll thank me, Mat...  
_Thanks for the memories_

_  
See, he tastes like you  
_believe me yet?_  
Only sweeter  
_

* * *

**Matt**

_Been looking forward to the future__  
_I'd bought the ring and everything guys. I was going to make him mine, the way he'd made me his for far too long. Wedding bells...

_But my eyesight is going back  
_I know I'm near sighted (why do you think I use these goggles?) but how in hell did I not -see- that I was nothing but a good fuck?

_In these__ crystal balls  
It's always cloudy_  
I'm not superstitious or anything, but that one time I got my cards read, it -did- say I was setting out to be betrayed... Fucking Mello..._  
_

_Except for when you look into the past  
_I should have seen it, we all did idolize him as children, and Mello and Near were -way- to close to "hate each other" as they said..

_One night stand _? Yeah Right...more like a _one night stand off_

_One night and one more time  
_One last time, and then it's over. Sure, why not join you, feel even more sick to my stomach?  
_  
Thanks for the memories _- they are all I'll ever have  
_Even though they weren't so great _-even though you never let me seme.  
_He tastes like you - _Dammit Mello, it's the same. Candy does to him what chocolate does to you...  
_Only sweeter - _But better. I never liked chocolate in the first place.  
_One night and yeah, one more time- _Heh, this isn't half bad...

_Thanks for the memories  
_Thank you Mello... L is kinkier than I thought.  
_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you  
_He's almost as good as Near.  
_Only sweeter_

* * *

**Near**

_They say  
"I only think in the form of crunching numbers"  
_Fair enough, for they do not know me. They think they do, they think they know the introverted albino child. They don't, thy never see me in  
_In hotel rooms _I spend so much time in places I can never call home, I might as well spend my time in a fun way, a pleasurable way...b  
_Collecting patient lovers _Like L, Mello, even little Matt now... or perhaps I should say Lawliet, Mihael and Mail... It's fun to toy with them...it  
_Gets me out of my mind _Where I am so bored. There are only so many ways a die can land, and only so long before I manage to  
_Get you out of those clothes. _Just let them think, all of them, that the attraction is L, that he's the planner. It's so predicable, I know that  
_I'm a letter away From getting you into the mood. _I actually wonder, at times, why the letter "L" is so appealing. Honestly...is it -Love-?

_Whoa_

_One night and one more time  
_Every time it's supposed to be the last time. Just one night of reveling in sin, having fun with other people, one more game that I can cheat._  
Thanks for the memories  
_But I'm never going to forget this, ever, for it is not going to stop. It's on repeat. These memories are going to replay until I say stop.  
_Even though they weren't so great  
_Which I ought to do, for it is beginning to bore me. Slightly. Watching, gagged, in the corner gets old. At least Matt spices things up.

_  
_Ah, Matt Sato...Mail Jeevas...I always tell L "_He tastes like you"__  
_But what I really mean is " _Only sweeter"_

* * *

**L**

_One night and yeah, one more time  
_I'm not a pedophile, I'm justice. I'm not polygamy, I'm just having fun. Isn't it about time I finally had some fun? I didn't have fun until Near...  
_Thanks for the memories  
_It's almost pathetic. My first time was being seduced by a boy so much younger then me. Wondrous though. I wanted more. I got it...  
_Thanks for the memories  
_When Mello got involved, it was really interesting... I have to tell you all of this, Ratio, You deserve to know my history...and besides  
_See, he tastes like you._

_  
Only sweet_

**_  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you  
Only sweeter  
One night and yeah, one more time_**

**_Thanks for the memories_**

**_Thanks for the memories_**

**_See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter_**

* * *

I own nothing.


End file.
